


The Winter Solstice (aka a totally not!Christmas fic)

by Zalakbian



Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Just pure happy times, Post-Canon, Trans Ferdinand von Aegir, i really needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Twenty years after the end of the war in Fhirdiad, and ten years after leaving the throne, Byleth and Edelgard are hosting this year's celebratory Winter Solstice Party with their closest friends and family.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Original Character/Other(s)
Series: Mari's Edeleth Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	The Winter Solstice (aka a totally not!Christmas fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I really needed something happy and fluffy to balance out all of the... negativity in my life recently, but this was really hard to write as there was so much dialogue and OCs argh!
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

No one really knows where and when the tradition of celebratory feasting and gift exchanging with friends and family in the lead up to Saint Cichol day came from.

Different people give different opinions, some claiming that Saint Cichol himself spent the day delivering gifts to young, virtuous children, other that it was more of an informal, societal habit during the cold, winter months that ended up being co-opted by the Church in order to spread its influence. Nevertheless, it was a beloved tradition by all, and one that survived the secularization of Fódlan following the ascension of Emperor Edelgard the Magnificent as ruler of all of Fódlan twenty years prior, though hardly anyone referred to it as “Saint Cichol Day” anymore.

“Have a merry Winter Solstice, Professor!” the shopkeep cheered in thick Brigid tongue.

“And to you as well!” Byleth cheerfully replied in the same manner.

The now simple school teacher who had led many lives had never grown up celebrating the event, what with her father’s adamant refusal to get her involved in anything regarding the Church of Seiros. Instead Byleth had gotten her first taste of holiday cheer with her students in the lead up to the annual ball, where she was invited to a modest feast of wild game stew, and given a holiday gift by the Black Eagle class. After the war Byleth had tried to enjoy the holiday spirit each year she could, to varying levels of success, gathering as many members of her old class and their family she could muster for singing, cheering and feasting.

Byleth still wore the eagle emblazoned crimson scarf she had been gifted in her first year for the cold months to this day, including now as she exited the store with two baskets of produce and an ever shy ten-year old in tow.

“I can take one of those, momma,” the small blue-haired girl advised, amd Byleth gratefully exchanged one for the wooden cane that her precious daughter was holding, using it to support her bad leg as they began the trek back home in the snow.

Ever since she and Edelgard had retired to this small village in Brigid, the former professor decided to once again take up her teaching mantle and start a small school for the various children in the neighbouring areas, with her dear Claudia being one of her star pupils. Throughout the year Byleth would teach all manner of subjects in both the Brigid and Fódlan tongue: history, mathematics, sciences, whatever was needed or requested, but today was the final class before Winter break, so she decided to stop by the local grocer for goods on the way home. Little Claudia always walked with her mom to and from class, even though Byleth made a point of arriving early to prepare and staying late in case any of her students had questions, Claudia didn’t mind though, she loved spending time with her mother, and they would usually share some sweet treats together on the way back.

Claudia had been the unexpected one, before which Byleth had loudly proclaimed, “That’s enough, Edelgard! No more pregnancies!” But especially with all of their other children out of the nest she was now their treasured diamond, and neither Byleth nor Edelgard could imagine ever living without her now.

“El! We’re back!” Byleth called out upon entering their home, shaking off the loose snow from her hair and jacket, then hanging it up.

“I’m just in the kitchen, love!” Edelgard called back, quickly adding, “Oh and our guests have arrived, they’re in the living room!”

Claudia asked Byleth if she could get changed out of her outdoor winter clothes and she happily sent her off, first carefully bringing the two baskets to her mother in the kitchen before darting off to the safety of her room. This led Byleth alone to entertain their friends, as this year it was her and Edelgard’s turn to host the festivities. The second Byleth rounded the corner to the living room Dorothea surprised her with a fierce hug and kiss.

“Byleth! We were all wondering when you’d get home, come join us!”

Having dinner with them that day was the Brigid royal family, along with the former Prime Minister and President of the Fódlan Republic, plus one wavy black haired, very bored looking teen, and a second kid sprawled upside down on an armchair, his head and fuschia coloured locks hanging upside down as he flipped through a book.

“Come sit with us, Byleth, we have a spot for you,” Petra beamed, and Byleth wasted no opportunity in letting Dorothea lead her into sitting between the two women, giving her a good view of Freya, Hubert and their son across from them.

“Mmm… leg still bothering you unfortunately?” Freya asked upon seeing Byleth begin to massage her aching right knee and thigh. She simply nodded in return, hoping that being near the fire would help, her aches always being the worst when it was cold.

Dorothea got up momentarily to retrieve a cup of hot cider for Byleth, who accepted the mug with a thanks before the songstress resumed her seat next to her. Freya and Hubert were mindlessly chatting and mildly arguing together as they always did, while Petra was taking the time to help her sixteen year old son Caolan with some Fódlan phrases he didn’t quite understand, which just left Byleth and Dorothea to share pleasantries.

“How are the others?” Byleth asked, trying to account for the missing invitees.

Dorothea put an arm around Byleth and brought her closer to better listen. “Adelaide’s helping her mother in the kitchen, the poor girl… while the twins are still playing ball outside, crazy, right?! In this weather?!”Byleth chuckled and took a sip of her warm drink. It was so like those two boys to ignore everything around them when it came to their game.

Dorothea then got up very close to Byleth’s ear, whispering, “Saoirse and Rose are doing each other’s makeup in her room, and probably each other, given how long they’ve been!” Both women laughed, remarking on how their love-stricken daughters were doing such a terrible job of keeping their relationship ‘secret’ from them.

“Do you think they suspect we’re onto them?” Byleth whispered back.

Dorothea nodded definitively, “Those two can’t see heads or tails aside from each other’s lips, you should see them during their singing lessons!” she breathed back, both women laughing once again.

Silently though, Byleth felt a pang of despair take ahold of her heart, for her and Edelgard’s oldest son Jeralt was presumably not going to be with them tonight, with neither having even heard a word from their aloof son in over a year. All they knew was that he had apparently taken up a position as a diplomatic envoy to Almyra, which they had only learned when King Claude of all people wrote to them to offer his congratulations at their son’s success in the new position. Edelgard was particularly unamused that they had heard more from a former enemy than their own son in recent years, but Byleth held out hope that there must be a reason for the quiet treatment.

"Anyway, Dorothea, you're looking amazing!" Byleth stated, with the songstress blushing and protesting against her. She then added, "I'm a bit jealous, really, you seem to have aged like fine wine, meanwhile I just get lumpier as the years go by, what's your secret?"

Dorothea put a hand on her friend's shoulder and tried to comfort her. "Really, Byleth, you look fine and healthy, I should be the one asking you for your secret!"

Byleth immediately joked back, patting the stomach rolls under her shirt for emphasis. "Try having seven kids, see if you'll continue to sing my praises!" Dorothea didn't look that impressed, but she was interrupted by an eavesdropper before she could retort.

"I thought you only had six children," the black haired teen accused from across the room.

"No, seven, I carried you, Franz, remember?" Byleth corrected. The eighteen year old quickly exited the conversation by turning away, looking quite embarrassed.

Byleth then spied Edelgard coming into view, presumably to give her wife proper greetings, the former Emperor had her long, brown, slightly graying hair tied in a bun behind her head, while her face bore the beginnings of wrinkles as she smiled at Byleth.

“Sorry, we’re busy trying to make every kind of dessert pie imaginable… apple, berry, pumpkin, rhubarb… everything!” Edelgard explained throwing up her hands for emphasis before closing the remaining distance to Byleth and bending over to give her a well deserved kiss. Many would say the former Emperor of Fódlan looked unfortunately older than someone who was just in their forties, probably due to the stress and tragedy in her life, but Byleth would always defend her title of most beautiful woman in the world. 

“Sorry, I’d get up and help, but-” Byleth started, but was cut off by Edelgard.

“It’s ok love,” And she kissed her again, “Rest your leg, Addy and I have got everything under control.”

Almost right after this a crash was heard from the kitchen followed by the panicked cries of "sorry, sorry, sorry!" from Adelaide. Edelgard quickly rushed back to find her second daughter standing before a dropped bowl of pie dough, and curiously a large web of cracks in the kitchen window. Edelgard comforted Adelaide and told her it wasn't her fault before storming out the back door and demanding the twin boys cease their hooliganism.

"RUDIGER! RODERICK! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Soon after a pair of snowed over, scruffy brown haired sixteen year olds came marching in defeat inside, the lead boy carrying the sheep skin ball that had nearly destroyed the window. Edelgard was apoplectic.

"You two trouble makers broke the kitchen window, again! You're lucky it didn't shatter and get glass all over your dear sister!" she laid into them. 

Both twins turned their sunken heads to the still frightened Adelaide and offered their apologies. 

"Sorry for scaring you, Addy," from Roderick, with Rudiger adding, "We're real sorry big sis…"

Edelgard wasn't done with them yet though. "Now both of you get changed out of those filthy clothes, tonight you both get to set, clear and wash all the dinnerware!" she added to their misfortune, sending both boys off with a sigh.

Having all been listening in to the carnage from the living room, Hubert scoffed and was the first to offer his opinion.

"I fear Lady Edelgard is too lenient on them, I believe they need more than a mother's scolding."

"What? You don't think mothers can effectively control their children?" Freya immediately piped back, folding her arms for extra emphasis.

"I'm just saying they need more, dear," Hubert clarified, before turning to Byleth and asking, "Why not send them to Garreg Mach? Then I and the other professors can teach them… proper etiquette, I assure you." Byleth thought about it for a bit and then explained her situation.

"Rudy and Roddy both wanted to go to an academy with a sports team… we both thought it a good idea for them to burn off their restless energy, but maybe you have a point about discipline, Hubert."

"...Would be… agreeable… to be having friends in the academy…" Caolan suddenly added in a somewhat broken Fódlan tongue from his chair next to Petra.

"That was very well done, Caolan," Petra praised, reaching down and ruffling his son's hair as he smiled. "I would just say, 'It would be nice' instead, agreeable is a bit... sterile a mood," she added, Caolan nodding and making note of it in the margins of the page he was on.

“Feh, having those two hooligans there will just give everyone a headache,” Franz claimed, “Better to spare Professor Lysithea the trouble of having them transferred out of the Black Eagles, or even kicked out.”

Freya groaned a little under her son’s words, he was perhaps letting his position as house leader during a very lucrative year for the Black Eagles, the same year Adelaide had attended, get a little too high in his head.

“Really, Franz, you wouldn’t happen to be speaking from experience would you?” Freya leaned over and accused, the teen cleared backing away in concern.

“A-And what would you mean by that, mother?” Franz gulped back, already dreading the answer at the back of his mind.

Freya stood up and walked to the centre of the room to begin her deposition. “Well, I was just remembering how you got into so many fights and duels with the other students, and faculty, in your first two months that twice, Lysithea recommended to the headmaster that you be stripped of house leader status or worse!” Nearly everyone was shocked, and Byleth especially looked devastated.

“Franz, really? Why?” she pleaded in a sort of motherly way, feeling somewhat responsible for the boy’s actions. Franz for his part retreated back in the chair and then looked to the side at his father, who was staring back with a completely blank face.

“You said you never told anyone about that!” He accused Hubert, as he had been the one Manuela called in to reign him in line after the second incident.

“No, I said it would remain a 'family matter', Franz.” was all he said before turning back the other way.

While all this was going on the three remaining girls were on their way to join the rest of the party, Saoirse and Rosalind taking the lead with both of them having Brigid style expertly braided hair while Claudia hung around the corner, too nervous to join the group quite yet.

“Um… Rose?” She called to her older sister, drawing her out of the conversation she was having with Saoirse.

Rosalind took a few steps back to Claudia and asked her what the issue was.

“C-can you hold my hand? I’m nervous.” she stammered, holding out her small hand for her older sister to take, which she gracefully did. However, before walking into the sitting area Claudia reached up with a loose sleeve and wiped a small lipstick kiss mark off her sister’s neck.

“Sorry, you had a spot.” Claudia innocently explained, with Rosalind smiling nervously and Saoirse not able to contain her blush, both just happy little Claudia had caught the mistake before anyone else had seen it.

The second Byleth was in sight Claudia let go of her sister’s hand and rushed to her mother's side, surprising her somewhat as she leapt into Byleth's lap.

“Don’t you think you’re getting a bit big for this?” Byleth teased, though she relented as Claudia buried her face into her for protection, always feeling quite nervous and anxious around large crowds. “Aww, sorry sweetie, it’s ok, you can always come sit on your momma’s lap,” Byleth comforted, gently rubbing her youngest daughter’s back, trying to make sure she felt safe.

At this point Adelaide stepped into the living room wearing a very soiled apron and with copious amounts of flour dust sprinkled in her curly blue locks.

“Would just like to let everyone know that we will be eating in around half an hour,” she stated with glee, paying special attention to the particularly ravenous look this inspired in her mom’s eyes. “But if you’ll excuse me, I need to go wash… everything.” Adelaide chuckled, a light shake starting a miniature snowfall of flour dust, she then skipped off to her room.

After this display Petra poked Byleth’s bicep to get her attention, beckoning for her to come close to her mouth so she could quietly ask, “Is everything going to be ok with Edelgard alone in the kitchen? I do not want all the fresh meat I hunted to be mangled beyond recognition.”

“El’s not like that anymore, she doesn’t use her axe to carve meat-” Byleth began to reassure her before everyone was suddenly startled by the bellowing of a battle cry and a large crashing sound coming from the kitchen. “-At least when I’m around apparently, excuse me,” the teacher backpedaled, grabbing her cane and standing up so she could stop her wife before the entire kitchen was ruined.

The rest of the time before the solstice feast passed by in a blur, with the twin boys regretfully laid out and set the extra long dinner table for the large crowd gathered tonight while Dorothea, Rosalind and Saoirse serenaded everyone with some cheerful caroling, mostly old folk songs and tunes written about the war of unification. Byleth took up a seat next to Edelgard in the middle of the table as plates were passed round and loaded up with all manner of festive food, roast pheasant, glazed ham, creamed potatoes and many other individually delectable goods.

Then, midway through dinner a knocking was heard on the door over all the sounds of cutlery and chatter at the table. Edelgard saw her wife start to slide her chair back in order to get up and immediately interjected, “It’s ok, By, I’ll get it.” Once up she walked out of the dining room and around the corner to their front door. they weren’t expecting any additional company, unless…

Edelgard opened the door and raised a hand to her mouth in shock.

“Hi mom, sorry I’m late,” Jeralt answered at the entrance, wearing a big brown overcoat and burgundy scarf, little snowflakes settling on his shoulders and messy brown hair. “Hmm. Who is it, love?” Edelgard heard Byleth call back from the dinner table, but she didn't answer.

Instead, the former Emperor took a deep breath and felt herself fill with as much forceful parenting energy as possible. “JERALT REUS HRESVELG-EISNER WE HAVE NOT HEARD A WORD FROM YOU IN OVER A YEAR!” she screamed, her oldest son clearly shrinking and offering quiet, weak apologies as Edelgard continued to tear into him for his total absence prior to now, eventually drawing a couple curious observers from the food and cheer.

Rosalind was the first to round the corner and gasp in shock over who was at door.

“Jerry? Hey everyone, it’s Jeralt! He actually made it this time!” The eldest raised a hand to his head in shame. Eventually Edelgard’s rage and worry subsided and she thanked Jeralt for finding the time to come, about to give him a long awaited hug before noticing an eye peeking at her from between Jeralt’s arm and side.

“Hmm?” Edelgard pondered, asking her son, “Who have you got hiding behind you?"

Nervously raising an arm to scratch at his shoulder, Jeralt smiled, and stepped a bit to the side in order to reveal a somewhat frightened looking girl with long, wavy purple hair, who began clinging hard to Jeralt’s side as she was now in view. The new visitor looked up at Edelgard again with her nervous brown eyes, and began stammering in explanation. 

“M-my name is… R-Regan, Regan Goneril, ma'am.”

Edelgard felt her heart start to flutter out of control, not only was her dear son finally home for the holidays, but he had brought a sweetheart with him!

“Come on in, both of you! Get out of the cold and introduce yourselves!” Edelgard beckoned, and Jeralt happily drew Regan in by the hand, kicking their boots off by the door. Once he had rounded the corner Jeralt saw the back of his other mother’s head sitting at the table, and prepared himself for another tongue lashing. Everyone pointed out and gave welcomings to Jeralt as he approached the table, Regan and Edelgard in step, then once in range he put his hand on Byleth’s shoulder, the teacher now turning her head to look at him.

Without any words Byleth rose from her seat, using the chair’s back to support her leg, and then hugged her errant son fiercely.

“We all missed you, kiddo…” Byleth choked, letting a few tears seep into his thick sweater.

“I missed you too, mom, I promise I’ll write more in the future.” Jeralt sincerely replied, all chatter going quiet at the mother and son’s reunion.

Until someone inevitably ruined the moment.

“Where the heck have you been?” Rudiger questioned. Then Roderick pointed at Regan and abruptly asked, “Is she your girlfriend?”

Now all eyes were on the increasingly nervous purple girl. Jeralt took ahold of her shoulders to try and comfort her, awkwardly trying to explain to the crowd, “Um everyone this is Regan, she’s my, er is my…”

“My name is Regan Goneril and we’re to be wed, okay!” she suddenly blurted out through clenched eyes, the reveal drawing many gasps from the dinner table.

“Unbelievable...” Edelgard muttered as room was made at the table for the two unexpected guests, Jeralt sitting to Edelgard's left, and Regan to his own left. Playful chatter and eating resumed, much of the talk being dominated by Jeralt, much to his apparent fiance’s chagrin, trying to sink into her seat as much as possible. Being seated next to her, Rosalind gently grabbed Regan’s hand, the nervous girl yelping slightly. “I’m sure Jerry has told you all about all of us, but my name’s Rosalind, or ‘Rose’ for short,” she happily explained to the frightened girl, Regan nodding in understanding.

This led to calls for introduction from around the table, leading to such exercises as Hubert having to cut Freya off when her introductory speech ran past the third minute, the two twins bickering over who was going to speak first, and poor Claudia sitting in silence before just quietly muttering her name.

Dorothea though was intrigued. “Goneril, you said? You wouldn’t happen to be Hilda’s kid, are you?” she asked through a mouthful of potato.

Regan tried to sink into the chair a bit more before noticing Jeralt’s hand gripping her own for support, so she smiled and confirmed, “Yes, im her eldest, Marianne's my other mother. I met Jeralt when he came to Almyra a couple years back, as for the rest, I’m sure it’s obvious.” Byleth was quite impressed.

“Making it all the way to Brigid from Almyra is no small feat… I’m sure your parents fought hard for you to stay home for the holidays.”

Jeralt chuckled a bit at the summary, “Why do you think I never made it here last year?”

Meanwhile, Edelgard, who had been sitting silently and eating very slowly since the newcomer's arrival finally set her cutlery down as she turned to face her eldest. “Is there anything else you’ve been keeping from us? Jeralt? Please at least tell us you haven’t gotten her pregnant?!” she anxiously asked.

Both Jeralt and Regan went stark white and quiet, Jeralt swallowing a nervous lump while Regan’s hands went instinctively to her stomach.

“Oh my, kiddo, you’ve got a lot to answer for…” Byleth joked as a once again furious Edelgard pinched hard Jeralt’s cheek hard, the young man apologizing and yelping at the grasp.

“THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE TO WRITE TO US JERALT! DO YOU WANT TO SURPRISE YOUR POOR MOTHERS TO AN EARLY GRAVE?!”

Laughs were shared around the table at Jeralt’s misfortune, with even Regan giggling in a bit before awkwardly backing away. Rosalind then gave her a pat on the shoulder before engaging in a celebratory hug when she turned to face her. The rest of the dinner passed without any more extraneous events, and slowly Regan found herself pulled into a lively conversation about her family, and the happenings in Almyra. Jeralt silently smiled at how easily Regan was fitting into their family, she was always quite shy and nervous around new people, but once you got her talking she could go on for hours.

At one point in the conversation Saoirse suddenly got up and declared, “Everyone! I have something to reveal as well!” Rosalind looked visibly worried from across the table as Saoirse walked around the chairs and draped her arms around blunette's neck. “Rose and I have been dating for the past year, I’m sorry we kept this from you!”

There was no apparent reaction from the crowd, just being a couple coughs, and Hubert folded his arms together. Saoirse and Rosalind both blinked a few times and then looked at each other.

“No one? None of you are surprised?” Rosalind asked, leading to Adelaide nervously raising her hand.

“I’m pretty sure we all knew, neither of you were hiding it well. At all.”

This led to others around the table joining in agreement, with even Hubert claiming, “Even I could tell after seeing the way you looked at each other once in private.” Both lovers were a bit embarrassed, so Jeralt tried to help.

“If it makes you feel better, I didn’t know, good for the two of you.” Rosalind reached across Regan and gave her older brother a playful punch in the arm.

“Of course you wouldn’t know you big dummy you weren’t even here!”

Soon though it was time for the gifts to circle the dinner table. By family tradition the adults and the children each formed their own exchange, but Regan started things off with a surprise box for Byleth and Edelgard.

“Hilda helped me make them, I hope you don’t mind, I wanted to get you something in return for blessing our marriage?” Regan explained as Edelgard opened the small box* to reveal a pair of opal earrings shaped as crescent moons, alongside a matching pair morning suns made of yellow topaz. Edelgard wiped away a tear and handed the box to Byleth, getting up and giving Regan a big hug in her seat. “We'd bless your union no matter what, all that matters is that you and Jeralt are happy together.”

Byleth removed the pair of crescent moon earrings from the box and tried them on, smiling as she used the small mirror included to see how well they matched her cornflower hair.

“Thank you so much for the gift, Regan, and please thank your parents for us as well!” she beamed, smiling and showing off Regan’s handiwork to the crowd.

Unfortunately no one knew that Jeralt was to actually be attending, let alone Regan, so neither had been included in any gift exchange.

“It’s fine, really,” Jeralt affirmed, stopping Byleth from continuing her apology.

“Just being here with everyone is its own gift.” Regan finished. They then wrapped his arm around each other as the next present was handed out.

Soon enough with all the food, including Adelaide and Edelgard’s pies finished, and all the gifts opened, people began to slip off from the ground to lounge around the fireplace again, or retreat to their rooms. The twins for their part kept to Edelgard’s wishes and dutifully stuck to cleaning the kitchen and dinner table, working effortlessly in unison as they always did when push came to shove. Then at one point while both were working side by side at the sink Freya snuck up behind the two and grabbed both by their shoulders.

“So, how do you two feel about attending Garreg Mach, hmm? Spend some time with your aunts and uncle?” Both boys let out a nervous gulp in unison.

Meanwhile Jeralt was sitting contently on one of the couches, Regan curled up in his lap, her head resting upon his shoulder. Both of his mothers decided to join him as they shared one last cup of Bergamot tea before retiring to bed, though Jeralt first cautioned them with a finger to his lips. “Shhh… I think she’s asleep.” He whispered, gently stroking his fiance’s hair. Regan had her eyes shut and was busy loudly snoring and drooling onto Jeralt’s sweater, a display which the former Emperor thought was absolutely adorable.

“Look! She’s just like you, By!” Edelgard excitedly muttered, with Byleth chuckling quietly.

“Come on, El, I don’t drool that much!” She breathed back.

All three awake participants giggled at the comparison. “I think I’ll take her to bed,” Jeralt silently muttered, slowly lifting himself to his feet with Regan cozied up in his arms, then asking, “Is my room still in the same place?”

“Of course it is,” Edelgard answered.

“You’re always welcome here, kiddo,” Byleth added.

Jeralt smiled and nodded, preparing to head off, but was stopped by a tug he felt from his sweater. He turned around and saw Byleth holding on, then slowly rising to her feet with her wife’s help so they could all share one big mothers and son hug.

“Thank you for coming home to visit us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this was well enjoyed, I'm probably going to take the rest of December off to recover mentally from... life and such, but I haven't given up on everything.
> 
> As always if you liked this please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
